Analysis will be completed on the following for which data have been collected: the multi-site ECA project, a follow-up of former alcoholics, the effects of disaster on mental health, early home environment as a predictor of alcoholism and depression, and factors explaining the low rate of psychiatric disorders in elderly respondents. Further development of the Diagnostic Interview Schedule and the Composite International Diagnostic Interview will be carried out in several directions, including publication of revisions, instructions for use, preparation of training materials, development of a brief screening version, and development of a computer-presented version. These revisions will also be pretested. Three studies involve the collection of new data: a prospective study of dementia in elderly respondents found to be non-demented in the ECA, a follow-up of ECA subjects reevaluated by a physician six years previously, and an epidemiological study of adolescents appearing for health care and followed one year later.